One Last Flight
by FlatscreenHades
Summary: A Oneshot fic between Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Sisters fly together in the end right? /trigger warning of character death


**_One Last_** _**Flight**_

Rainbow Dash was always the coolest and most awesome pony in Ponyville. Scootaloo considered herself Rainbow Dash's biggest fan in all of Equestria. The day that Rainbow took Scootaloo under her wing like a sister and mentor was probably the best day of Scootaloo's life to be honest. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle became more involved in finding out their cutie marks but not Scootaloo. To fly with her biggest idol was the only dream she had at the moment.

Her wings didn't work all the way and hardly could she get off the ground on a good day. Despite that Rainbow Dash still was working hard to get the little filly into the sky.

"You're going to fly with me and the Wonder Bolts when you get older." Rainbow Dash always stated like the future was set for the filly.

Scootaloo never complained once. To be with the Wonder Bolts and her idol was all she would need. Every day was hard work but it was worth it for Rainbow Dash would carry her up to a cloud near Cloudsdale and they'd sleep for the night.

Sometimes Rainbow Dash would do a sonic rain boom for the little filly, the way her eyes grew wide in awe brought warmth into Dash's heart. Scootaloo never talked about her parents or how she got down to Ponyville.

After months of training Scootaloo came hurriedly to Rainbow Dash on her scooter nearly out of breath but ever so excited. Dash was helping Rarity with decorations for an evening celebration they were holding.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" the little filly jumped off her scooter and pranced around the partially annoyed Rarity.

Dash flew down and ruffled the filly's mane. "What's up Scootaloo?"

"I did it! I can fly but only for a few minutes. I want to show you!" Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash who called to Rarity to leave.

With a huff Rarity agreed mumbling something about Dash messing up the decorations anyway.

The two pegasai went to the mountains for a better free fly where they'd be alone. Rainbow Dash picked it mainly for the sake of Scootaloo. If she messed up and other ponies saw she'd be teased.

"Well show me what you got kid." Rainbow Dash nudged the filly who gulped.

Scootaloo was going to do this and she was going to show her sister that the work wasn't a waste. She jumped off the edge and plummeted a few feet before getting her wings to work correctly. It took all her concentration to keep from falling but the cheers from Dash behind her. Scootaloo started to do little twirls in the air encouragement giving her a strange extra push. Everything was going well, too well.

Without looking ahead of her the filly attempted to fly backwards but facing Rainbow Dash who was farther away than expected. Had Scootaloo really flown this far? It has to be a good thing since her wings weren't acting up at all. Surely Rainbow Dash was impressed!

As Scootaloo turned around she realized her mistake. She didn't know how to stop and the one time before she had crash landed in a pile of dirt. But she wouldn't make her sister worry. However that wouldn't be the case this time. Scootaloo smacked into the side of a mountain hard enough to knock her out. The mountain side gave way to a large chunk falling straight after the little filly.

Rainbow Dash realized Scootaloo was in trouble and proceeded to fly towards her. She pushed her wings to go faster to reach the filly in time. Her wings were screaming from being internally on fire from the sudden hard work. The blue mare reached out a hoof as she approached Scootaloo trying to reach her. The filly landed painfully on a ledge on of her legs visibly broken.

Right as Dash got within an inch of the filly the chunk of mountain crashed down on Scootaloo causing Rainbow to smack hard into it bouncing back a few feet. She let out a loud cry and flew down to the bottom where half of the filly was sticking out under the mountain chunk.

"Scootaloo?" she whispered getting closer.

Scootaloo coughed and opened her eyes, "How did I do Rainbow Dash?"

"You did great except you found a rock. I'm gonna get it off of you now."

Rainbow Dash pushed as hard as she could to lift the rock but it was heavier than anything she'd lifted before. She knew the strongest pony could probably lift it. Without a word she bolted off to find Apple Jack who was tending to the farm with Apple Bloom.

Dash came to a quick stop in front of them startling them for a second.

"RD? What's wrong?" Apple Jack could tell by the look on her friend's face that it was serious.

"Scootaloo, mountain, rock, help." Dash panted then suddenly picked up Apple Jack and flew back to where the filly was.

Once there they wasted no time lifting the rock and dragging out the squished Scootaloo.

"She was...trying to show me how well she could fly..." Rainbow Dash sobbed cuddling the filly.

"We need to get her to the hospital RD." Apple Jack nudged her friend and soon they were off.

It was a few hours before Nurse Red Heart came out and delivered the news. The filly was in the ICU and had 50/50 chance of making it through the night. The mane six held the sobbing Rainbow Dash in efforts to calm her down.

"It's my fault she's hurt. I shouldn't have let her fly alone." Rainbow Dash would cry over and over.

The night passed painfully slow and soon Scootaloo was awake enough to have a visitor. Of course she picked her favourite pony ever. Rainbow Dash was in the room within seconds crying over the little filly apologizing endlessly.

"It's not your fault Rainbow Dash. I had a lot of fun." Scootaloo coughed but smiled widely at the blue mare.

"You're going to make it okay? You're not going to leave me. That would be uncool." Dash choked down a sob.

The filly coughed and wheezed the monitors starting to beep warningly. "Promise me Rainbow Dash..."

The blue mare nodded not backing away when Nurse Red Heart asked her to. "Promise me that we'll get one last flight together."

"I promise, I promise! You're my little sister, I love you. You still have to fly with me and the Wonder Bolts" Rainbow Dash cried out as a security guard dragged her from the room and back into the waiting place with the mane six.

After that event no pony was allowed into the room and sadly later that night Scootaloo passed away. As soon as the news was broken to the group of ponies Rainbow Dash took off and wasn't seen from again that night. The festivities were held in Scootaloo's memory, and every pony sadly told what stories they could of the little filly. The next day a funeral was held and every pony came except Rainbow Dash. Worried about their friend the group looked around but couldn't find her.

Rainbow Dash sat at the grave of Scootaloo and cried her heart out. She still had a promise to keep. Rainbow Dash soared up into the sky and whispered her promise and regret then proceeded to do one last sonic rain boom. Only this time, she'd be with Scootaloo for that last flight together.


End file.
